


They All Come Out At Night

by LotsOfLoveAndLittleThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Detecive Stiles, Detective Allison, F/M, Hope you guys like it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsOfLoveAndLittleThings/pseuds/LotsOfLoveAndLittleThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with their teenage years in Beacon Hills, the two humans find themselves going back to Beacon Hills. The place they swore they would never go back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys new story! I hope you like it!

"Happy Birthday Stiles!" The whole police station cheered as one half of their famous duo detectives walked into work that Wednesdat morning. Stiles was shocked of course, he thought people in the office didn't like him. Maybe it was because he was their boss, or maybe it could be that he was a young successful talent who went to college and made is way up the chain. Either way, Stiles was happy with the people he has to work with.

"Aww, thanks guys!" He tells the office. He reads the cake before they make him blow out the 25 candles. He didn't know why he just got used to pre-reading everything he was given before signing anything or accepting to any terms or agreements.

Stiles leans over and blows out the candles, looking up at his partner with a smile on his face. His partner, Allison Argent. Yes, the Allison Argent. The Allison Argent who was in love with his old best friend from Beacon Hills. The Allison Argent who had so much in common with him. The beautiful woman who wasn't the same as the girl that she left behind when they fled Beacon Hills together, leaving their single fathers and coming to Los Angeles. Allison returns the smile and walks over to wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"Were you surprised?" She asked excitedly. Now Stiles knew who was behind the party. But he already figured that it would be Allison in the first place.

"Yea. I was, how'd you get the whole office to do this?" He asked.

"Believe it or not Stiles? But the office doesn't hate you or have some sort of hatred towards you," She responded. They stopped in front of a beverage table, grabbing a cup full of water with ice chips in them. They had the option of getting soda but they both didn't feel like putting up with each other's hyperactive-selves later on tonight.

Yes, Stiles and Allison live together but no, there is no attraction to each other what-so-ever. They've been asked by co-workers if there were any feelings there but they'd both say the same thing. No attraction. If they were asked if they thought one another were attractive then they'd both answer, yes. But other than that, absolutely no sexual tension, no feelings at all. Not my words, but theirs.

Allison followed Stiles to his office and sat down on his desk as he started looking at the new file on his desk. She crossed her skinny, apricot colored legs. Maybe Stiles was a little tempted by this body language she was sending him and he couldn't help but glance over at her legs. Trailing up from her knees to her thighs, he black pencil skirt sliding up a little as she took a seat on his desk. He felt a little relieved that she was looking the other way as he did this. He bit his lip and shook his head.

'Get ahold of yourself Stiles' he thought. He paid his attention back to the mysterious file when she turned to face him again. Ok, so maybe there was a little attraction, but just a little. Or maybe he couldn't help but think that he would be turned on by this by another woman who would sit on his desk like this every "thankgoodness" day. And maybe Allison thought that a man who could wear a suit like Stiles could would be sexy as well.

"You are not paying attention to that file all day. We are going out for your birthday tonight," She told him. He looked up in her eyes, realizing that he was still biting his lip.

"It's brand new. I think we need to concentrate on this right now," Stiles responded. Allison was serious about work just as much as Stiles was, but she also liked to have fun. I think it was the whole time he speant in Beacon Hills that made him so serious today. Don't get me wrong, Allison still thought about her time in Beacon Hills. The heartbreak, the people. She still had nightmares about them. But she would always climb into Stiles' bed and cuddle with him when that happened. He was usually awake anyway.

"Stiles. We have plenty of time to look over these files. You need to have more fun. You used to be the funnest and funniest person that I knew and now you've just grown hard," Allison explained. Stiles bit back the urge to laugh at that and Allison knew that he wanted to make a joke so bad.

"You're just lucky that you're still a sweetheart," She added and carressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. Stiles sighed, Allison was right. He had grown hard, and no, it wasn't in the perverted way (although looking at her legs did make him think some very inappropriate things which led to him....you get it.)

"Ok. I'll got out with you tonight. Where are we going?" He asked. The smile on Allison's face had caused him to mock the expression on her face and wait for a response.

"You'll have to wait and see," Allison teased. She began to laugh, knowing that Stiles didn't like to be told such things. Just like he didn't like to be told that he had to go into the office at three in the morning, or like how he didn't like to be told that the girl he would bring home wanted to leave. Stiles was a man who is ready to settle down, get married and have kids before it was too late for them to reproduce. Those women he would bring home was just a one night thing.

I didn't say he was serious when it came to picking up women, but he was serious about his job. It was usually almost always on his mind. Unless he was with a woman.

"You know I love you," Allison said.

"Yea, you tell me that everyday," He responded. Allison smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Messing it up. No, Stiles was not OCD so he didn't mind when Allison decided to mess with his hair. He actually liked it when she did that, it gave her this adorable and cute quality, which he liked to see Allison have. Another quality? Innocence. When she's walked into his room at three in the morning and cuddling up with him in his bed because she had a nightmare gave her that quality in her personality.

The two were inturrupted by the knocking on Stiles' door. They both looked in that direction as Stiles gave them permission to open the door.

"Detective Stilinski? Detective Argent? You are needed in the BAU conference room?" Allison's quirky assistant, Becky, told them.

"Thank you Becky," Allison told her. The girl was only fifteen years old with the dream of becoming a detective like her mentors. Allison hopped off of Stiles' desk as the two started to the conference room.

"Hey guys, have a seat. I think you guys may be interested in this," Their co-worker,Nolan, told them. They nodded and sat beside each other in the conference room. The paid attention to the screen on the projector as Nolan started to speak about the case.

"Ok guys," She started, "This is Serena Banks, found mauled to death in a ditch outside of a small town, Beacon Hills."

Allison and Stiles looked at each other in shock. I think their hearts started beating so fast that they would, hopefully, explode. They looked on as Nolan continued to speak about this case.

"Have there been anymore murders in this location?" Their boss, Kurt, asked.

"Yes, seven actually. These are more recent but they think they're more that happened a while ago," Nolan responded. She showed the pictures of all the girls who have been mauled and found in these ditches in Beacon Hills. It was obviously a sereal killer. Their victims, all have the same qualities. Light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Agent Argent, Agent Stilinski, we need you two to join us here since you both know the area better than any of us. Stiles, doesn't your father still work as the sheriff?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, he does," Stiles responded looking at Allison. They both hated the thought of even thinking about going back to Beacon Hills, but they couldn't lose their jobs. Not with the way this economy was now, they were fine with where they were and as much as they didn't want to go back to Beacon Hills, they had to.

"Ok, we leave first thing tomorrow, we'll meet here and then leave soon after. You are all free to go," Kurt said. The team packed up their files into their briefcases and left the BAU conference room. Going back to their offices and studying over these files.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office was now about closed and Stiles and Allison had just got done reviewing the files together. They finally get so tired of looking over the case that they decide to lock up and leave.

"Lets just get our minds off of that by going out to dinner shall we?" Allison asked. 

Stiles smiled and rubbed his hungry tummy, "We shall."

"Well lets go home first and get changed out of these boring clothes. I'm not eating some snobby looking foot at a fancy resturant where you are required to wear a suit jacket. We're going to eat a hamburger," Allison said. Stiles laughed as they called a taxi to take them to their apartment.

They walked into their apartment and put their suitcases on the table in the kitchen. They go into their bedrooms and pack for tomorrow before changing into something more comfortable. Stiles put on a pair of blue jeans with some converse. He picks out a plain black t-shirt from his closet and puts a jacket on over his muscled arms. See, Stiles decided to go to the gym with Allison every weekend since they were together as partners. They needed to be in shape just in case they were attacked by bad guys. He waits in the livingroom for Allison. She's a girl so she has more things to pack.

When she does come out she has her hair up in a ponytail, some dark blue skinny jeans with some black ballet flats. She has on a tight, white t-shirt and covered her arms with a knitted red sweater that was longer than her torso. It went to about the bend of her legs where her pelvis was. But she left the sweater open, revealing her t-shirt. She grabs her purse and her and Stiles lock the door before walking out to get something to eat.

"You know. I couldn't have thrown you that suprise party if you weren't going to eat any cake," Allison said biting into her burger. Stiles smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm really happy that you threw me a surpirse party. You are amazing," He told her.

"I love it when you tell me that," She responded.

"And we aren't together why?" Stiles asked. They joked with each other about this because if Allison was a man then she would be mistaken for Stiles, just like if Stiles was a woman then he would be mistaken for Allison. They had so much in common, and they were just like each other. Allison has been told that she was Stiles with breast who had his dick chopped off. It was a little awkward to here that, expecailly from a co-worker but she didn't tell Stiles that because then it would strike up an awkward conversation.

"I don't know, but just know that you are best friend and no matter what happened in Beacon Hills, we don't let that interfere with our jobs. Ok? I care about you Stiles and I know that it's going to be hard for you to go back there. It's hard for me, trust me, but I am going there without the fear of running into the people who ruin the most important years of our lives," Allison said.

"I know. But will you promise me that if we do run into them? That we can just turn away without getting back in touch with them?" Stiles asked, "I really don't want to deal with that again."

"I promise, as long as you promise the same," She responded.

"Deal."

So the two sat there and finished eating, they paid for their meal and left. Allison had something else planned but the two agreed that they had to get some rest for what was about to come. Plus, they were too tired to go anywhere anyway. They just went home, put on some PJ's, and sat down on the couch, watching a movie. Allison fell asleep on Stiles' chest when the movie went off. He picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her next to him on his bed. She cuddled up to him when he covered them up.

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday Stiles," She whispered, not opening her eyes, "I love you."

"Goodnight, love you too Allison," He responded.

'Happy Birthday to me huh?' he thought. This was definitely not going to be a fun experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't wait to post it! :)

The duo woke up the next morning and got ready to go to the place they swore they'd never go back to. Kinda crazy but they liked their jobs and wanted to keep them. It was really nerve-wrecking to go back to Beacon Hills, a place that ruined the most important years of their life. Allison got up at four o'clock this morning and made breakfast, this way it could help settle the sick feeling they had in their stomachs. She woke Stiles up as soon as she was done making breakfast, but she thought this could be a little birthday breakfast since she didn't do one yesturday.

"Wow," He told her, "This looks yummy."

"Thank you, my dad's recipe," She responded. She got her plate off the counter and sat down at the table with him and they both dug into their pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. It was quiet at first but it wouldn't last long since Allison loved to talk. When there was nothing to talk about, she would find something to talk about, which gave her more of the cute quality. 

"I think we should go visit our fathers," Allison started, "I mean we haven't seen them in a long time and I really need to see my dad. I know he's lonely over there."

This was when Allison got quiet. She hated leaving Chris like she did and she'd call him everynight when she could, just to tell him that she was ok and that she loved and missed him. Ever since Victoria passed Chris has changed, a lot. He didn't make a lot of jokes anymore. He didn't really talk a lot, even when Allison would call about her exciting mission. Stiles's father was the same. He has always been quiet and even when Stiles did call him to tell him that he loved and missed him, he would respond but then things got a lot quiet. It was really sad to think about and it brought tears to both Stiles and Allison's eyes. They felt that they haven't been so great to their fathers, which made them burst out crying.

Allison sniffled, "So, we should be getting ready huh?" She asked. Stiles sniffled and nodded as she took their plates. She was about to walk back into her room when she noticed that Stiles wasn't doing anything. She walked over to him and stood him up. He looked at her with tears in his eyes, one rolling down his cheek. She opened her arms and pulled him into a strong embrace.

"It'll be ok Stiles," She whispered to him rubbing her hands up and down his back, wiping away one of her own tears. Stiles pulled back, but left his arms around Allison's waist, because he knew that she was the one who needed a hug now.

"I think you should tell that to yourself to," He smiled.

They broke apart and laughed, wiping away each others tears before going into their bedrooms and changing into something comfortable. Stiles wearing a white tee with a button up short sleeve over it. He put on some regular blue jeans and the same converse that he wore last night with Allison. He walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth when Allison showed up in a pair of skinny jeans, a pink blouse covered by another opened, knit sweater. Her grandmother made a lot of those for her and Allison loved them deeply. She put on the same black flats that she wore with Stiles last night and fixed her hair down. She brushed her teeth along with Stiles and they both got ready to leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met the team in the empty office and talked about what they were going to do once they arrived in Beacon Hills.

"Ok," Kurt started, "When we arrive in Beacon Hills, we will meet at the motel that we are going to be staying at. We will discuss the case once again that night."

"Is it ok if Stiles and I drop by our fathers' houses and say hello? We really need to go visit them," Allison asked. Kurt looked from Allison to Stiles and then back to the girl, and nodded. Stiles and Allison looked at each other and they all departed in their own cars, driving to Beacon Hills. Allison rode with Stiles. It was only them as the rest of the team decided to ride with the others. The two were getting nervous the closer they got to Beacon Hills, but they were excited to see their fathers.

"Are you just as nervous as I am?" Allison asked Stiles. He looked away from the road for a moment to nod at her. He then paid his attention back to the road.

"Are you ok? I mean I'm sorry but I'm not used to you not talking. It worries me Stiles," She said.

"You don't need to be worried about me," He chuckled, "I'm just trying to concentrate." He would always say something like this to Allison, and at first it would calm her down but she knows better now. They've known each other for so long that they know when something is wrong and when something isn't. They just get this feeling and see the signs for when something was wrong with each other. Allison wouldn't talk as much as usual and Stiles would just not talk at all.

"Are you sure? Stiles Stilinski if you are lying to me then I will tell your father about that time you got drunk in college and started driving around LA. You know he hates pulling over drunk teenagers and taking them to jail," Allison threatend him. Stiles' eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't tell him that," He said.

"I would. If I found out that you were lying to me about anything that would make piss me off," She responded. Stiles sighed and pulled onto the exit to where Beacon Hills was.

"Fine. I am nervous about everything. Seeing people that we really don't want to see. I'm even nervous about seeing my dad," He finally spoke up. Allison gave him a weird look.

"Why should you be nervous about seeing your dad? He's proud of you and what you've become. He should be because I know that the Stiles you used to be is way different then the Stiles that you are now. Sometimes I think about if that is a good thing or not though," Allison explained.

"Why?" Stiles chuckled.

"It's not who you are now, it's some of the things about you that I miss. Your sense of humor, your ability to go out and actually have fun. The way you used to protect even the wolves from danger. I know that you still are very protective and you are such a sweetheart. I just want you to enjoy life instead of living in this hole. I say this because I love you and you know that you miss stuff about me that I used to do," Allison said.

"I miss the way you stood up for what you believed in. Your badass side because whether or not I could admit this? I was always turned on by your badass side. I couldn't tell Scott or anyone but I always told my dad," He said. A blush crept up on Allison's face, along with a smile.

"Ok, well we're almost to the motel," Stiles said, pulling onto the road that led to the motel. Things were quiet now that they were almost there and once Stiles found a parking place and turned the car off, they could already smell the depression in the air and they haven't even opened the doors yet, but when they did it wasn't any better. The got their duffle bags out of the trunk and walked inside. They got their room key (they were sharing a room) and put their stuff in their room before meeting the team in the lobby.

"Ok guys, I was thinking that today we start off by knowing the families of the victims that have been murdered in the past two months," Kurt started, "I want Stiles and Allison to go to the crime scenes tomorrow and begin there. Right now, Nolan and I will interview Serena Banks' family. I want the rest of you to split up into teams of two or three and go interview the parents of the other four victims."

"So we don't have to start our part until tomorrow?" Allison asked.

"Yes. Today you are free to go meet with your parents. Think of it as a present from us," Kurt responded. Stiles and Allison kind of flinched at the word 'parents'. They nodded and headed back to their room. It was quiet down the hallway but once they reached the room a conversation errupted from Stiles' mouth.

"So are we going to see your dad or mine first?" He asked her. She got her purse and stood in front of him.

"Who's closer?" She asked.

"Your dad," He responded. She smiled and nodded at that.

"I guess we're going to my dad's first then. Is that ok?" She asked. Stiles chuckled, he was the one who asked her, just as long as he got to see his father he was ok. He knows that his father will be at work right now anyway and will be home later on tonight. They nodded and walked down to their car and started for Allison's father's house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison and Stiles walked up the small steps leading to the front door of the large Argent home. She let out a deep breath and glanced at Stiles before ringing the doorbell. They waited for a moment and waited when finally the older man opened the door. He saw who it was and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Baby girl!" He cheered, giving her a big hug, lifting her up off the ground. She cheered with him and laughed as he set her back down on the ground. Tears had come to Chris Argent's eyes, the first happy tears he has shed since Allison was born twenty-four years ago.

"Aww, dad don't cry. You're going to make me cry," She smiled, wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I just missed you so much."

"Dad? You remember Stiles right?" She asked. Chris looked at Stiles and widened his eyes. He had no idea that she was bringing Stiles with her.

"Oh right. I remember you," He said, "Oh wait! He's your partner?" Chris asked. Allison nodded and laughed along with Stiles who was just so happy to see Allison this happy. Allison always had a smile on her face when she moved to LA with him, but he's never seen her this happy around anybody but him.

"C'mon in," He beckoned the duo into the familiar house. They walked inside and followed Chris to the large Livingroom, a fire blaring in the fireplace, and an episode of Pawn Stars on the television. They sat down with him on the plush couch and got comfortable as he muted the television. It felt good for Allison to come back and surprise her father like this and now she's telling herself that she won't forget the look on his face when he opened the door and saw his daughter standing there with arms wide open, ready to hug him.

"So, how is Los Angeles treating the both of you?" He asked.

"It's amazing. It's warm there, it's beautiful. But it is a hard days work dealing with the crime. Other than that? Everything is ok," Allison responded.

"That's good. What about you Stiles, how has Los Angeles treating you?" He asked Stiles the same question.

"It's good, I like it a lot better here but I do miss seeing my dad and stuff. I grew up here and I don't think I'll be able to forget it," Stiles said. Chris nodded, knowing what he meant by that seeing as he and his daughter have dealt with the same traumatizing experiences.

"Do you guys want anything? Something to drink or something to eat?" He asked, "I honestly haven't eaten anything all day."

"I am starving," Allison responded. She looked at Stiles, giving him an 'are you hungry?' look. He nodded and the Argents walked into the kitchen leaving Stiles to be with himself.

Chris grabbed a few plates out of the cabnet and Allison grabbed a few things to make a sandwich with. They began to make some sandwiches when Chris finally started a conversation with Allison.

"So, how is it working with Stiles?" He asked his daughter.

"I thought it was going to be hard at first because I had just gotten over Scott and he was Scott's best friend. But then he told me all this stuff that led up to him and Scott not hanging out anymore and we just bonded over that at first. It wasn't long when we started to bond over other things soon after that," Allison responded, "He's really sweet but he's changed a lot."

"I can tell you guys have gotten close, you're making his sandwich without even asking what he wanted on it," He chuckled. Allison smiled and nodded, putting the top piece of bread over the lunch meat.

"Well, Stiles and I have grown really close, I mean we had to. We actually live together, but it's because we lived a while away from each other at first and we'd be pulling all-nighters. We just decided that it would be easier to live together since we have to work together. Which is another way that we got close," Allison explained.

"Are you guys together?"

Allison laughed, knowing that her father was going to ask that question, "No. We're just best friends, who work and live together. No feelings for each other at all."

A pregnant pause broke out between the two when Allison asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Chris responded, "I've never really liked Stiles because of his friendship with Scott and his troublemaking reputation. But I think about everything that you and your mother has told me about him and I just think that he's a good kid who got into a crowd with bad people."

"I know, and I know that's what you thought of me when I started to hang out with them as well. But we all have to grow up sometime right?" She said. Chris smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I knew you were my favorite child," He said.

Allison laughed again, "I am your only child."

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you too dad," She laughed again and grabbed her and Stiles' plate, walking back into the livingroom and sitting down with Stiles on the couch. Stiles take the sandwich and they all dig in, watching the rest of Pawn Stars and soon Duck Dynasty came on after that. They would chat for a while when Allison excused herself to the bathroom. Chris laid his plate down on the table and sighed, letting out that refreshing full belly breath.

"You know Allison was about as crazy as that old man on that show?" Chris told Stiles. Stiles didn't doubt it, I mean he'd be crazy like that as well. He could imagine a confident and crazy little five year old Allison and smiled at the thought. 

"You want to know what she used to do? She would always dress up like a different person everyday. Our mailman, she would take the mail from our mailman and dress up like him to give us our mail. Whenever her aunt came over, she had on my old leather jacket and dressed up like a hunter. It was crazy, but she was adorable," Chris explained. Stiles laughed at the thought of Allison dressed up in an overly sized leather jacket, sunglasses, kind of looking like a biker almost and answering the door to her laughing aunt Kate.

"She still is the same way, but I think moving here just made her change. Dealing with everything that happened, Victoria and I knew that it had changed her and when Victoria was killed, I knew that she had become a whole new Allison. I just want my baby girl to be protected, you know? Which is why I am kind of happy that you two are partners," Chris explained.

"Kind of?" Stiles asked, a smile growing again on his face.

"I know that you'll protect her Stiles," He responded.

Stiles nodded, "I'll do anything to make sure that she's safe. Allison has become my best friend and I think that it is my duty as an officer to protect everybody, that includes others that are on the team."

"Well, I'm glad to here that."

Allison walked back into the livingroom and sat between the two men, wiping her wet hands on her jeans after washing her hands and not getting a towel. She looked at the both of them, who were looking at each other.

"Is everything ok?" Allison asked.

"Yea, Stiles and I just had a conversation about crime shows," Chris responded. Stiles nodded along with it and Allison stood up just a little bit soon after.

"Well, we'd better go. We still have to see Stiles' father and then we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to the crime scenes and doing some investigating," Allison explained. Chris stood up and followed the duo to the door. Allison turned around and gave her father another big hug.

"I'll come back to see you more often," She whispered.

"I'm proud of you. Don't forget it ok? I love you and you guys be safe. Call me tonight," Chris demanded. It wasn't an option when Chris told Allison to call him, he meant it. Allison smiled and kissed her fathers scruffy cheek.

"Love you dad," She told him and waved goodbye as her and Stiles started towards the Sheriff's house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost fifteen minutes since they left Allison's father's house and the two were almost to Stiles' father's house. Stiles was getting really nervous as he aproached the road to turn onto that led to the house. Allison could tell that Stiles was nervous. His fists clenched around the wheel of the vehicle and his breathing is getting heavier. She touched his arm and tried to get him to calm down.

"It'll be ok Stiles," Allison reminded him.

Stiles sniffled, feeling his tear ducts ready to release a tear upon his face, "I know," He sniffled again, "It's just hard to think about leaving him again. I know he encouraged me to go to college and get a job in LA but I wish I could've taken him with me you know? I feel like a terrible son."

"Well you are far from that. You are smart, super sweet, super handsome, and somewhere deep inside this pit of depression? You are hilarious. You are just amazing Stiles and if you weren't my best friend then I'd jump all over you. Seriously, I'd be all over you and I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you," Allison explained, "You father should be proud that he created someone as sweet and loving as you."

Stiles looked at Allison, a bit of tension showing in their eyes. Pupils were dialating and mouths were opened. Allison brought her thumb up to his damp cheek and wiped away a stray tear. The two were sitting there in this heated moment of nothing but strong eye contact. Stiles looked down and sniffled once again, releasing his foot off the break and started to drive down the road until he reached the Stilinski Home. He parked the car behind his fathers and slowly made their way up the steps to the front door. Stiles' father always kept the porch light on when he came home at night. Well, the porch light was on so Stiles was relieved to see that his father was home.

He finally gained enough courage to poked his index finger onto the doorbell and pushing the button, sending a ring all throughout the house. Stiles looked at Allison and waited until his father opened the front door.

"Stiles!" He cheered, doing the same thing that Allison's father had done only Stiles wasn't lifted off the ground. Stiles smiled and couldn't help but let out these tears of joy this time. He really missed his father and was so happy to be standing here in his arms right now. They haven't hugged like this is a long time and it felt really good to know that Stiles' father was just as excited to see him and Stiles was excited to see his father.

"C'mon in guys," He let the duo in and Stiles looked around. Everything was still the same. Even the way that Stiles had the magnets on the refridgerator, something he done about ten years ago. They followed Mr. Stilinski into the livingroom and sat down with them on the couch.

"Hey are you guys hungry? I was going to order pizza but I have some things to make a lasagna with. You wanna help me cook it?" He asked. Stiles laughed, along with Allison, knowing that the first thing he was going to offer was food. The sheriff always had done that and it was one of those things about his father that made Stiles miss him even more. His cooking.

"I am starving. We had some small sandwiches at my dad's house, he says hello, by the way, and that just didn't fill us up," Allison explained.

"Well, I think it's too late to make a lasagna tonight but maybe another night. I'll just call us some pizza, it'll be ok," He said.

"Fine with us," Stiles and Allison said in unison. They sat comfortably as they waited for his father to come back. Stiles propped his feet up on the table and laid his head back, letting out a stressful sigh. Allison was laying her head on Stiles' shoulder, making him feel a little bit more relived. It really did feel great to see his father but he was the only reason that Stiles had any contact with Beacon Hills in the first place.

"Wow, twenty-five years old and you still don't know to keep your feet off of my table," The Sheriff said, knocking Stiles' feet off of the coffee table. Allison giggled as Stiles' father took a seat in the chair beside the couch. 

"So are you guys here about the murders?" His dad asked. The two nodded in response as he continued, "Well I'll go ahead and give you guys some of what I know, I was going to talk to Kurt tomorrow and tell him everything."

"Dad. Thank you but we are going to be there tomorrow. C'mon I just want to talk to you about non-police business," Stiles said. His father smiled and nodded at his son and got comfotable. Feeling as tense whenever he brought up anything having to do with his job or Stiles' career.

"Well, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back," Allison said getting off of the couch.

"You just took a piss at your dad's house and you have to pee again?" Stiles asked.

"I can't help it. I had a lot of tea on the way and here and I had to hold it until we got to the motel. Plus, my bladder is the size of a acorn. I'll be back," Allison said, walking off to the bathroom. Stiles watched her as she went, the way she gracefully walked just to go take a piss. Allison always done things gracefull although where she would end up would be something that wasn't so gracefl for anybody else to know.

Stiles turned back to see the Sheriff smirking at him, "What?" Stiles asked.

"Oh nothing. Just, you two seem really cozy together," He said. A light blush washed upon Stiles' face as he shook his head. He's never talked to his father about a girl he was interested in unless it was about his first love. Lydia Martin. The Sheriff could tell so many stories about Stiles coming home and telling about his day with Lydia up until his sophmore year in highschool when he finally decided that he wasn't in love with her anymore. He moved on and from the looks of it, he moved on with Allison, who ironically had just gotten over Scott.

"No, we aren't, together. No," Stiles breathed in between words, "She's my best friend and partner in crime so we are pretty close but. . . . . . . . . . . but no attraction what-so-ever."

"Yea, ok," The Sheriff said, "Besides the fact that she was laying her head on your shoulder when you both sat down on this couch. And when you were watching her walk down the hall to the bathroom. C'mon son, I'm a man and I did the same thing with your mother."

"Ok, I think we already had this kind of talk dad, like when I first started highschool," Stiles said. It was awkward talking about the opposite sex to his father, and speaking of sex, it was an awkward subject to bring up as well. Although, his father didn't bring it up.

"I didn't mean that!" His father fussed, a smile on his face as he did it though, "I meant, I use to watch your mother like that when we were about your age. You have the look in your eyes Stiles. The sparkle."

"The sparkle?" Stiles laughed.

"Yes, the sparkle. You have that sparkle in your eyes whenever she looks at you and you know it. And from waht you've told me over the phone? She feels the same way about you," He said,

"No. Like I've said a billion times too many, Allison and I are just best friends. Boy/girl friendships are different than best bud friendships. It's all about emotion. Girls are more emotional. I know not to bug her with stuff when it's that time of the month but when she wakes up with nightmare then she is allowed to come and cuddle with me until she feels better," Stiles explained.

"Ok, ok. Your word against mine but I bet that there is a little something that is there," The sheriff countered, Stiles shrugged as he heard Allison walking back to the livingroom.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" She asked. The two men looked at her as she sat back down on the couch next to Stiles. The sheriff smiled at the young woman.

"How's your pops Allison?" He asked.

"He's doing a whole lot better than I thought he was going to be," Allison responded. The door bell rang. Stiles' father stood up from the chair and looked out the window.

"And there is our food," He said, walking to the door. Stiles and Allison watched as he took the food from the man and paid him with a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change," He told the delivery boy and closed the door, taking the food back into the livingroom, "Let's eat!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok that was good," Stiles groaned, tossing the end of the pizza into the box, "But we have to go. We've got a long day tomorrow. All three of us."

"Yea, you're right," His father agreed. The three stood up and Stiles' father led him to the front door.

"It was nice to see you tonight dad," Stiles told his father. His father responded by giving him a big hug. He patted his son' back and pulled away.

"It was nice to see you too."

"Ok, well we'll see you tomorrow. Go get some sleep, I love you," Stiles told his dad. 

His dad nodded, "Love you too."

Stiles and Allison climbed into the car and were ready to go back to the motel. Stiles started the car and exchanged waves with his father, as well as Allison. And it wasn't long until they got back to the motel. They were silent walking in because it was almost midnight and they were both beat. They walked into the single-bed room and laid down on the bed. Stiles laid his head on both of his hands and Allison was so laying on his chest.

"Today was a good day. No work, just us with our fathers," Allison said.

"Yea. It was pretty good. I liked seeing them again," Stiles responded, "I think my dad made me laugh for the first time in a while." The only person who could make him laugh was Allison and sometimes she couldn't even do that.

"So," Allison sighed, "I'm just going to tell you. I heard what you and your dad was talking about. You know you don't have the thickest of walls."

"Oh, you did?" Stiles asked.

"Yea but don't worry, my dad asked me the same thing," She responded.

"Yea your dad also asked me the same thing. I don't what it is with everybody thinking that we are together," Stiles said. He looked down at Allison, a smug look on his face.

"I know right. It's crazy. I mean we only act like a couple, but no we'd never be one," Allison said sarcastically. Stiles didn't know what she was getting at by using the sarcastic tone but maybe it was a good thing, or maybe it was a bad thing. Hell, it could be something to get his attention because it's true. The two acted like a couple, but they aren't one.

"You're crazy," Stiles responded. Allison looked up at him with a smile on her face and she cuddled closer to him.

"I know. But even though you call me names I still love you," She said, "In a best friend way."

Stiles moved his hand out from under his head and wrapped it around Allison, hugging her tightly and as the two laid there thinking about what was coming tomorrow, they couldn't help but the grow the slightest amount of attraction for each other. But it wasn't so much attraction that they were going to jump all over each other or anything.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall be updating soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Allison woke Stiles at up 5:00 this morning for the reason that she was told to. Nolan knocked on the door until someone answered and it just so happened to be Allison who did. Sure they weren't happy about being at work this Saturday but knowing what happens and the people in Beacon Hills, they didn't want to hear about another death. They got ready putting on something casual because I mean they didn't want to be uncomfortable while being in the place that makes them so uncomfortable in the first place.

Stiles took a sip of his coffee and laughed as Allison grumbled to herself. They had plenty of time before they had to leave for questioning the victims who have survived or the victims', who weren't so lucky, parents. Allison sat down beside Stiles on the bed and looked at the paper that was handed to her by Nolan when she knocked on the door this morning.

"What is that?" He asked.

"The names of the people we are going to be talking to. They might have something to do with the case. But Nolan told me that we had to do this after we go talk to your dad and his officers at the crime scenes," Allison explained.

"How many crime scenes are there?"

"Three that we are covering but there is a total of nine," She responded. Stiles sighed, he didn't want to have to deal with this. Seeing his dad yesturday and seeing how happy he was and how happy the Argents were to see each other gave him a boost of happiness, but now dealing with this was going to make him more depressed. I mean dealing with talking to these families and injured victims, he didn't want to do that. Allison expecailly didn't want to do that since she was the daughter of a victim of a werewolf attack.

"Let me see the list?" He said. Allison handed the paper and took a sip of her coffee. He looked closely at the names of the people, when one of the names caught his eyes.

"Did you look over these names yet?" Stiles asked her staring at this name.

"No why?"

"Well, I think that not getting to see anybody from before is out of the question," He responded. Allison's eyes got wide and she quickly turned her head towards Stiles.

"What? Who is it?" She asked. She moved the paper to where she could see it and Stiles pointed to the familiar name of a classy red head.

Lydia Martin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dynamic detecting duo was nervous about seeing their old friend, and they were nervous for her, the fact that she has something to do with this case. The last Allison and Stiles have heard of Lydia, she was pretty successful and is still going strong, but needed to come home and relax, which meant staying with her unknown man of wonder.

"Allison? Stiles?" The fair-skinned beauty asked. The two nodded and it wasn't long before she let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"Come in!" She told them. They followed her inside, noticing that she covering herself, holding the sleeves on her jacket down so that they would slide up. They also couldn't help but notice the lack of skin showing as Lydia Martin always loved to do. Can you blame her? Her skin was just meant to be shown off and Lydia wasn't the one to hide it, no matter what.

"So, we are here to ask you some questions," Allison started, "About the attack?"

"I was told by the police not to tell anybody. They said it would scare people out of Beacon Hills, although I'd rather not be here myself," Lydia sat down and Allison and Stiles were soon to follow her sitting beside each other on the couch across from the one where Lydia was sitting.

"But I decided that you can only take so much of the paparazzi and that I needed to come home and reconcile with myself, you know? Go back to my roots and then see where that can take me? Hopefully to the A-listers!" Lydia continued on with her jabbering and to be honest, Stiles and Allison did miss it. But they had plenty of time to catch up later, they were here as Special Agents from the Behavioral Analysis Unit and they needed answers as fast as possible before they had to go talk to another family.

Allison and Stiles pull out their badges and show it to her, "Actually, we are the police, and we are here to ask you some questions," Stiles says. Lydia's smile turned into an anxious frown as her body tensed up. She sat up straighter and looked at the both of them.

"Is it ok if we ask you some questions?" Allison asked.

Lydia nodded slowly, her eyes were big and her body language hasn't changed. She looked quite frightened and maybe she was a victim or she was apart of this somehow. But Stiles and Allison were required to ask how she knows or how she was involved in this.

"Ok, so our first question, how did you fall victim?" Stiles asked, getting his pen ready to write down some notes about how she was acting.

"I don't know. It was three weeks ago when it happened. I had just returned from New York," Lydia started. Stiles was writing this as she was speaking.

"And did you notice anything weird when you came back?" Allison asked another question. Lydia stared off into space. Trying to remember the bits and pieces of what happened when she came back to Beacon Hills. She done this for a while and then she looked at Allison and Stiles.

"I met a guy. We went out twice and he was already being possesive. He would send me flowers everyday with an old romantic Irish poem on the card. It wasn't long before I noticed that he was everywhere," Lydia explained.

"He was stalking you?"

"Yes."

A pregnant pause broke out between the group and Stiles was still jotting down notes. Lydia was being strong right now and oh how Allison wishes she could help her, but it was too risky as of right now. She blinked away a few tears and looked down, sighing.

"I should've known. I tried to let him down easy but he acted like we were together for a long time. I barely even knew the guy," Lydia explained.

"Do you remember his name?" Allison asked.

"Vince. Vince Riker. But he'd always signs the card that came with the flowers, Shadow," Now Lydia was really thinking hard. It all made sense now.

"Ok, well can you recall what took place the night you were attacked?" Allison asked.

"Yea. Well, I told him that maybe we should go our seperate ways. . . ."

"He didn't take it too well but he agreed to it and then I walked off by myself. I looked back to see if he was doing the same but then I saw that he was just staring at me. And I got scared because the look on his face made me think of unnatural things. It brought back a lot of memories from high school and I just couldn't handle it," Lydia explained to Allison and Stiles.

"I thought about all of the terrible things that happened during that time. It was very emotional yet ironic, the only man who could help me was the man who you'd least expect for me to go to help for," She said.

"And who would that be?" Allison asked.

"Derek Hale."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How Lydia found comfort with Derek was a bit confusing to Stiles and Allison, considering the fact that it was his uncle who was making her do these horrific and emotionally scarring missions. It was ironic, as Lydia had said, but these scenarios that have happened to the both of them throughout their life had really made them more vulnerable then they thought. They needed comfort, almost like it was unexpected for Allison and Stiles to find comfort with each other right after Scott had once again broken her heart. It was only a one night thing and they rarely brought it up. It was something they left behind when they moved to LA.

"How come that the people who really want to be away from each other always end up back together in these crazy cases?" Allison asked.

"She's probably needed to find someone she knew to talk to. God knows where Scott is or Jackson or whoever she'd talk to about everything else was," Stiles said.

"That was me."

Stiles looked up and over at Allison who was now looking down like she was dissapointed in herself. Stiles knew that what he had said was wrong.

"Oh," Was all he said. That was all that he knew what to say. Allison feels like shit because it wasn't Lydia fault that all of this werewolf business was going on, although she played a big part in it. Allison shook her head and followed Stiles to the car and they were almost done for the day. They had to go back to the crime scene that involved Lydia and see if they could come up with some theories as to why she was attacked and if so who attacked her.

It was a silent drive. After they promised not to get involved with anyone besides their parents back in Beacon Hills, here they are, getting involved with what caused them to go insane in the first place. Lydia was ok, but once she mentioned Derek Hale things went down hill with their pact.

"Do you think that it could be Peter Hale again? I mean she told us that her and Derek were both dealing with some things and maybe she was talking about Peter," Stiles said.

"I don't know. It's possible but I don't want to go ahead and say that it's him because one, we have no evidence that he is even apart of this case, and two, as much as that man deserves to go to jail it wouldn't be fair to send him without the proper amount of evidence. Even if he was apart of this case and is accused he still has the right to an attorney and fight for freedom," Allison explained.

"I know but who would want to help the sorry bastard anyway?" Stiles asked.

"That's my question."

It was silent again and a bit of tension was showing by the way Allison's fists were clenched. He laid his hand on top of her fist and traced cirlces on them until she unclenched them and sighed. She didn't want to deal with this right now and the anxiety was hitting them both, hard. It only got worse as they reached the crime scene. Stiles' father was there waiting on him and smiled at his son as he park his car.

"Hey dad," Stiles greeted the sheriff.

"Hello son."

"So can you tell us what happened here?" Allison asked, trying to make this go as fast as possible so that they could go back to the motel and just try to get this through their heads.

"Well when we talked to Lydia about it she said she doesn't remember anything. She saw a dark shadow when she turned around and everything went black from there," The sheriff responded. They studied the tracks carefully and looked around, they saw a lot of dirt and twigs. Nothing to help them here.

"He must've hit her on the head," Stiles told his father.

"Yea and here is what he hit her with," Allison claimed putting gloves on and picking up the rusty crowbar. She got out a magnifying glass and looked at the red splotches all over the weapon.

"Ok well that knocked her out gave a few bruises but that wouldn't explain the scratches all over her," Stiles said. Allison got a plastic bag from her suit case, she places the crowbar in the baggy and hands it to the Sheriff. He looks at it and helps to look for more clues. They don't get anywhere today so maybe she was just beaten here and whoever done this was just really good and hiding their tracks.

"Whoa! Wait a minute," Allison said. She saw something that didn't match with the ground. A color, the color of skin. Moves around the twigs and leaves and finally unveils the amputated fingers. Three of them.

"Fuck!" She screams, running into Stiles and gripping onto his shirt.

"Oh goodness," Stiles said. The duo slowly walked back over to the amputated fingers. Allison handed Stiles a pair of gloves and they picked up the fingers, placing them in seprate bags. Allison flinches and shakes as she does this because this was someone's fingers. They walked the limbs back to the Sheriff with disgust written all over their faces. The Sheriff takes the fingers and places it with the crowbar.

"Listen I looked all over the place and couldn't find anything else," He told the two.

"I looked over there but couldn't find anything either. Allison yelled for me to come over there and we saw those," Stiles said, refrencing the fingers.

"Ok, well I'm going to take these back to the police station and see if the crime lab can analyze these," The sheriff said. Stiles gave his father a hug before departing to their cars and going their seperate ways.

The car was silent again. Stiles focusing on the road and Allison having too many things going through her mind right now. One of those things was how she wasn't going to lose it again. She glances at Stiles and wonders if he was thinking the same things she was thinking. Usually they would be because of how close she got to be with him over the past four of five years. Maybe even longer, they just didn't realize it.

"Those weren't Lydia's fingers. She had all of them," Allison said, stilled scarred with the image of those rotten limbs hiding underneath a pile of twigs, leaves, and dirt.

"I know. But the good thing about it is that they could possibly be the person who is doing all of these. Maybe someone fought back and chopped his fingers off," Stiles said a wierd and creeped out look on his face.

"Lydia wouldn't be able to do to that. I got queasy when I saw those and I know damn well that she would be throwing up or at least gagging if she brought herself to do that. Plus she was knocked out when all of this was going on," Allison explained. It all was occuring to her now. If the three had kept searching further and further into the woods, they would've reached the old Hale House.

"What she had help. I mean she was found in the woods, that's what the hospital reports say anyway. She didn't call 911 herself it was a male who had done so," Allison said.

"You think Derek chopped off this guy's fingers?" Stiles asked.

"Or clawed them off."

"I think you're on to something Argent," Stiles said. She nodded and looked out the window as Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the motel. It was dark outside when they got back and they both flopped onto the bed as soon as they reached their room. Stiles looked at the young woman and smiled at her, she was very smart, sexy, successful. She had it all and he just hated to her like this, and hated to see her heart broken.

"What?" She asked him. He just smiled and shook his head, sitting up along with her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked another question.

"No reason." He responded, "Just tired of being here already. But looking at you makes me feel better," He finished. Allison blushed, a huge smile spreads across her face and she playfully pushes his shoulder.

"Aren't you sweet," She said.

"Well, I try."

"And you succeed," She responded. He smiles again at her and then is glued to her honey coated irises. He loved her eyes, he loved everything about her. But they were just friends and trying to even think about the slightest possiblity of being together was just impossible for him to try and not to do anymore.

He doesn't know what it is about her and what she does to him but it's not normal and maybe that's a possiblity why he's been acting a little weird here lately. He just finds her irresistible now, and he doesn't know how to control it anymore, but he had to because what they had now was perfect enough for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Her small, nimble fingers tapped each letter with an impressing speed, listening to the soothing sounds of Stiles' quite snores. He looked so peaceful right now and Allison was happy to see that he was actually getting some sleep in this shitty motel in the shittiest town in California. Hell, the only peace he could have here is the sleep that he did get and the moments he spent, not on the job, with his father. Allison looked over beside her and smiled at his sleeping form and paid her attention back to the computer screen, continuing her accelerated typing. Data, data, data. That's all she was typing up as she yawned and paused once again. The bed started shuffling as Stiles turned his body to face her. His eyes fluttered open slowly and smiled as he was happy to see Allison looking back at him.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked her.

"Just finishing this memo I have to type up and send off to the office. Kurt asked me to and I don't know why I agreed to it," Allison responded, adding in another yawn afterwards. She starts to wave her hands in front of her face, trying to fan off the sweat that's been beating down on her forehead.

"What?" Stiles chuckled at her.

"It's hot in here," She said. She stood up and walked over to the window as Stiles watched her. Her fingers grabbed the window latch and pulled them towards her and pushed the window open a bit, not open enough to freeze them to death, but just a bit to cool them off. Stiles sat up and took her computer and saved the memo to her hard drive before turning it off and patting the spot beside him.

"Stiles! Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"You are tired and need some sleep. C'mon," Stiles said.

A smirked formed on Allison's face, "You're such a sweetie," She tells him, climbing into the bed and he tucked her underneath the covers which he knew was going to be thrown off in a little while but Allison ignored her sweat glands for a moment to accept Stiles' sweet gesture of wrapping her up in the covers. 

"Goodnight," He told her and laid back down. They turned onto their sides, their backs facing each other.

"Goodnight," She responded and blushed a bit before closing her eyes. She couldn't get over how cute and sweet Stiles was. It just warmed her heart and made the butterflies in her stomach tickle her tummy, making her feel all giddy inside. Stiles was a very sweet guy and if it wasn't so weird that she was in love with his ex-best friend, then she would've gone out with him earlier. Hell, she'd probably be pouncing on him now if she had the chance. 

Only the thought of the fact that her and Stiles' friendship and partnership would be ruined if anything didn't work out, how awkward it would be at work and everywhere else. She rolls her eyes at her own feelings and closes her eyes again. Taking a deep breath and calming down the butterflies, it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. The only place where she could reciveve peace.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little sleep that Allison had gotten had helped her enough to get the memo typed up for the rest of the office back in LA. Stiles was still asleep and they really didn't have to be awake until 9:30 this morning. The team was beat from recovering, interviewing, and investigating. They all needed as plenty rest as they needed because they ahd to do it all again today. Except for Stiles and Allison, who are stationed to help the crime lab analyze the crowbar and the three amputated fingers that the two, including Stiles' father, had found at Lydia's crime scene yesturday.

"MMM," Stiles groaned in his sleep. Allison's eyebrow's raised in confusement. She had never heard such a noise come out of Stiles' lips before. She looked at him as he squirmed underneath the sheets beside her. His breath was getting heavier and faster and Allison knew exactly what was he was dreaming about, just, about who? She laid her laptop on the nightstand and turned away from him trying to ignore the noises coming from her best friend's mouth in his sleep.

She couldn't do it.

She turned around and started to shake Stiles' shoulders, getting him to wake up until he finally opened his eyes, cheeks tinted red as soon as he saw Allison's face. She smirks at him.

"What?" He asked, "I'm a man."

Allison giggled as his cheeks turned into an even darker shade of red. He turned around, a frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment and anger. Anger, because Allison was picking on him.

"Oh c'mon Stiles. I'm just playing," She says.

"Yea, sure you were," He played back, but was still acting mad. Allison's lip curved into a smug look, like a small child would give to someone if they did something mildly embarrassing.

She shrugged, "Fine then," She responded and turned her back towards Stiles'. He smirked, thinking that he had her believing he was not amused by her. She smirked, thinking that she knew he was just playing, but went along with it anyway just so she didn't have to hear him ramble on the rest of the night about how she always wins in arguements, yet, isn't the woman always right?

Allison closed her eyes, another curve forming into a smile on her face as he turned back around to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, spooning her, thinking that she had already fallen asleep. He kisses her head and lays back down, soon falling into another deep sleep. This time without the moaning and groaning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose through the blinds of the Beacon Hills Motel. It was odd to see a sunny day in Beacon Hills as it was never really bright and sunny. It was usually meek and murky, the sun hiding behind the clouds that just never wanted to leave. Although it was questionable as to why the clouds never left since, Beacon Hills is metaphorically like Hell on Earth. Stiles squinted his eyes, the sun shining in them about gave him a head ache. You'd figure that he was used to it, living in LA and everything. Sure he did, but he also had blinds and not see through curtains. He looked down at Allison, realizing his arm was still around her. Stiles was always moving around in his sleep and was shocked to see that since he put his arm around Allison last night, that he didn't move until now.

"Allison. Allison wake up," He said, shaking the young woman's shoulders and watching as she fluttered her monarch eyes open. She looked at Stiles and slowly turned to where she was fully on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's," He froze to look at the clock on the nightstand, on his side, and answered, "Eight-thirty," He finished. The fragil girl growled for she didn't get enough sleep last night. Obviously.

"Here, you stay here and I'll go get us some breakfast," Stiles said, standing up from the bed and putting on some blue jeans before walking out of the motel room and down the hall to the breakfast table. He got the two some breakfast real quick and brought it back to his and Allison's room where she was found sleeping again. He smiled and laid the breakfast plates on the table and laying back down with her. He tickled her sides and she began to giggle.

"C'mon now Allison. I know you like your beauty sleep but you don't need it," He told her. She opened her eyes right there and looked at him.

"Did you just say I was too beautiful for beauty sleep?" She asked. Stiles, a smile on his face, shrugged and laughed when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close for a hug.

"Well thank you so much," She whispered.

"It's true. I wasn't saying that just to wake you up," He responded. Allison giggled, a giggle that was different from all of her other ones. Stiles recognized this giggle and was surprised to find out that she was trying to flirt with Stiles. The giggle that annoyed Stiles because he had never gotten to hear it directed to him, only to the guys that they would meet in a club or at a bar of some place of that sort. Now he finally got to hear it and Stiles knows that there is something, maybe a small amount of feelings, that is going on between them.

"Did I just hear your famous giggle?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe?" Allison responded, a blush appearing on her face. She realizes that she had just possibly given him the hint of her having feelings for him. They hear a knock on the door, ruining the sweet moment as they both sat up.

"Come in!" Allison told the knocker.

"Kurt, what's up?" Stiles asked. Kurt closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair that was in front of the television. He looked down and then to the two partners.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"We have a situation," Kurt responded, "Someone broke into our crime lab last night. Two security guards are dead and the crow bar that you guys found at Lydia Martin's crime scene yesturday is missing."

"What!" Allison asked.

"Wait, I don't understand, if our guys, the one doing all the muders, was the one who broke in then why didn't he steal his fingers back? They have been under a layer of decaying leaves and twigs but that doesn't mean we still can't find DNA on them," Stiles said.

"Unless he had an accomplice?" Allison questioned.

"He wouldn't think that we could find the fingers, but it's obviously hard not to look at something, the color of flesh laying on a dark and meek ground," Kurt said, "If he did have an accomplice then he chose a man who could cover his tracks well. We couldn't find anything about who done this."

"Not a hair or a mud trail or anything?" Stiles asked. Kurt shook his head. Everything about this case keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, I think you guys still need to go the crime lab and analyze what we do have, it will be our only chance. We will have more security covering the place and we also have the police investigating the break in. If you guys have a thought on who would be doing this, then could you let us know?" Kurt asked. Stiles and Allison nodded, already getting up off the bed and getting ready. Kurt walked out of the room and once Stiles and Allison were both ready, they were off to the crime lab.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put your coats and gloves on and lets get ready to analyze some body parts! Yea!" The lab's most quirkiest worker, Lila, said. Stiles and Allison smiled at the eighteen year old girl and got squeamish as she pulled the amputated limbs from the baggy. They made disgusted faces as they each got one finger. The got what each thought they needed to test this andbegan their work.

Stiles grabbed some ammonia from the chemical lab and poured three droplets onto the finger. Nothing happened except a coupes of bubbles and strong smell coming from the limb. He cough, trying to catch his breath and got back to work as soon as she did, ignoring the amused looks he got from Lila and Allison.

Lila grabbed some some tweezers and poked around at the skin. That didn't do anything but gross the poor teenager out. She was genius but she still can get a bit queasy pocking around at an amputated finger. She found some skin underneath the fingernail of the finger of which she was looking at.

"Guys?" Come look at this," She says. Stiles and Allison walk away right quick and over to the girl, "I found this underneath the fingernail of number 1 (the name of the finger) and I was wondering if you guys could find this underneath the fingernails of number 2 and number 3," She explained.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Allison asked, taking a glance and seeing the same substance underneath the nail of number 2.

"Skin."

"Stiles?" Allison asked, holding up the toopick with skin on it.

"Yes, it is underneath this one too," He responded, following Allison and Lila to the analyzer. They place their tookpicks of skin inside the machine and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Waiting on results," Allison says, walking back over and looking at the nimblness of the finger and made a conclusion. It probably wasn't right but she needed to say something.

"These are women's fingers," Allison said. Looking at Lila's and Stiles' numbers.

"No, that's not possible. Lydia has all of her fingers. We interviewed her and she clearly had all ten," Stiles said.

"Yes, but who says that all of them are real?"

The machine with the DNA in it goes off and the three race back to it, looking at the picture on the screen of the computer. Stiles and Allison couldn't believe it. The face on the computer just appeared like it did in one of those videos you find on youtube. It's a normal scene and you're told to look at it until a scary face pops up along with a horrible, ear bleeding, scream comes along with it. It was sort of like one of those moments, but more scarier.

"Hey," Lila started, "Are you guys ok? Do you know him?"

Stiles and Allison nodded in unison, they couldn't stop looking at the picture on the screen when they looked at Lila, they had tears in their eyes. The memories coming back to them.

Derek Hale surely did know how to make people's lives a living hell.


	5. Chapter 5

"You surely do know how to make an entrace for yourselves. What are you two doing back here? Last I heard, you two coward off to another city."

That jackass was still sassy as hell. Peter Hale, still having it out with Derek. It was obvious since the house was a wreck. Looks like Derek couldn't control his temper and, again, let his uncle insult him to the point where Derek almost beats the life out of him.

"We didn't coward off, we went to Los Angelos to make something of ourselves. We don't kill for the sake of killing, and we don't do anything that we used to do when we here. Now, we are the law and we do have permission to ask Derek questions whether he likes it or not," Allison said with more sass. Peter threw his arms up in defeat and let the duo detectives inside Derek's apartment. Derek wasn't nowhere to be seen and Stiles and Allison had to interview him, no matter how much they wanted to stay away.

"Where is Derek?" Stiles asked.

"He blowing off some steam upstairs, taking a nap probably. That's how he usually blows off steam unless he feels the urge to call that one girl up here," Peter responded.

"What girl?" Stiles asked. Peter was not suppose to tell anybody about the girl Derek was seeing. Although it was kind of obvious, Stiles and Allison needed confirmation.

"I'm not telling you," Peter says.

"You have to tell us," Stiles tries to be threatening and is hoping that it is working but Peter brings out the inner bitch in himself and resfuses to tell Stiles anything.

"I'm not scared of you."

Allison crosses her arms and gets in Peter's face, "You tell us the answers to all the question we ask you or we will take you in for being and accomplice in this case so unless you want to go to jail then I suggest you open your mouth. Now."

"Damn, I'm scare of you," Peter responded. He crosses his arms across his chest and tries to hide the fear in his eyes. He looks up the stairs to see Derek slowly and drowsily walking down them. He stumbles and catches the eyes of the two detectives. He smirkes at them.

"Well well well," He said, "Looks like we've got company"

"We need to ask you some questions," Allison said as her and Stiles both held up their FBI badges. Derek's smirk was wiped off of his face as they all walked into the livingroom and sat down on opposite couches. Stiles sitting beside Allison on one couch and Derek and Peter sitting on the other one across from them.

"What are you two doing back?" Derek asked.

"No, we ask the questions first and you answer them, then you can ask the questions. Got it?" Allison asked. Derek nodded and sat back.

"Now, we found three amputated fingers at the scene of Lydia's beating and attempted murder. She also says that she has been associated with you for the past few years and we want to know why we found your skin underneath the fingernails. Are the fingers Lydia's?" Allison asked.

Derek nodded, "They are, they were missing when I found her in the woods the night she was beaten. She felt weird about not having them and wasn't capable of doing anything that she could normally do with three missing fingers on her dominant hand," Derek answered the question calmly.

"Ok, so we have another question. We found your skin underneath the fingernail of these three fingers now may we ask why? Did you try to attack Lydia?" Allison asked two questions this time.

Derek smirked, "Well, that night Peter and I had gotten into another fight and so I called Lydia down here and we . . . ." Derek paused, he didn't want to tell about their personal business.

"They had sexy time. Too loud and too much sexy time," Peter responded. Derek growled at him. Peter knows not to tell his nephew's sex life to people who really shouldn't need and don't want to know. Allison and Stiles were writing everything down as they spoke.

They moved onto the next question, "Do you know anything about the break in at the Beacon Hills Crime Lab last night around about four a.m. this morning?"

"No? I mean I know that I am very well known at the place but why in the hell would I break into it? Nothing for me to hide," Derek responded.

"So you've hidden things about past crimes you have committed?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed, "I have to admit that a while ago I did. I had to and sometimes that wouldn't even work. But I don't do that anymore. Hell, besides this case, if you look at my record my last crime was committed a few years ago. You can thank Lydia for that," He explained.

"One more question Derek," Allison started, "Do you know who attacked Lydia that night and if you do does he have any connection with the murders of these other young women?"

"No I don't," He responded.

Allison sighs and writes something down on a notepad, "Ok. That's all of the questions we have for now." Derek looks from Allison, to Stiles, and then to the floor.

"Ok, now it's my turn," Derek said. Allison and Stiles continued to sit, "What are you two doing back? I mean you just leave, take the coward way out. And now you march back into Beacon Hills thinking you own the place."

"Well, we're sorry Derek. But do we have to remind you that we don't have any supernatural powers like turning into a wearwolf. With the ability to heal with every wound physically, but lock away our feelings. Which is probably one of the reasons why you can kill without having a heart to think about that person and who will miss them," Stiles explained.

"If you're talking about Allison then she's has go to think that Scott was practically family. He was the only family I had left," Derek started before Peter cleared his throat in the sassy way of saying that he was still here and could hear everything that Derek was saying. Derek rolled his eyes and paid his attention back to Stiles and Allison, noticing the way she was fighting back tears already.

"So what?"

"I wasn't going to let anybody take him away from me. Especally one who is determined to kill my kind of people," Derek said.

"So when did you turn back into the old Derek? The one who was always ready for a fight, or even ready to start a fight, with the Argents? It was one Argent who destroyed your life Derek. It's not like Victoria or Chris told Kate to go and set that house on fire!" Stiles raised his voice as Allison gripped onto his arm, a sign telling him to stop. He looks at her and wraps his arm around her waste for comfort.

"Things have changed in the past ten years Stiles. Can't you tell? It's not about who's side are you on anymore. It's who are you going to kill to keep yourself and the people you love alive. There is a killer on the streets, and if we don't step up and take him out then I have a feeling that he's going to hurt Lydia!" Derek yelled. Stiles didn't want to say anything but if he looked closely, he could see Derek's eyes welling up with tears. Derek is a man who never cries, not out of pride or not just to show off that he is a man. The reason why he never did cry was mostly because there was no one there to comfort him.

Until Lydia. Lydia has brought out a different man behind this beast and Stiles had to admit that Derek was right. You have to fight and even kill to keep yourself and the people you love safe.

"I love Lydia, it's pretty obvious now," Derek confessed, "And if I have to kill to keep her safe? I will. But I'm not confessing to getting involved with the man who beat the living hell out of her. Like I said, I don't even know who he is."

"Ok," Stiles said, "I guess we'll be going. Thank you for the time and we'll talk to you again if need be."

Derek didn't say another word. Stiles and Allison were escorted to the door by Peter, who also didn't speak. Stiles hadn't removed his arm from around Allison because no matter how hard she tried to fight, once they were outside, she broke down into millions of tears.

Stiles stopped as soon as the first tear rolled down her cheek and pulled her closer to him. She buried her face in Stiles' grey t-shirt, inhailing the sent of his cologne. She tried to wipe the stains from her tears off of Stiles' shirt when he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered to her. Stiles looked up the apartment building and saw Derek and Peter watching them from their livingroom window. He paid his attention back to Allison knowing that he was going to do that because with some people, Derek was heartless. He could understand his reason for what he'd done years ago, and spared his ex-best friend's life for it. But Scott let it go to his head that he was almighty and Stiles didn't want nothing else to do with wearwolves or anything else to do with the supernatural.

Just a normal life.

But this investigation proves that no matter how many times they try to get things back to normal? They will never be able to experience the feeling of being normal again.

"I'm sorry. I tried to be strong," She apologized at the motel. Stiles looked at her.

"You don't need to be sorry. Strong people have to cry too. It only makes them stronger," Stiles told her. She laid back onto her pillow and sighed.

"I don't feel stronger," Allison commented. Stiles looked into her puffy brown eyes and sat up.

"Allison, you're crazy if you think that you aren't strong. You are one of the strongest people I know. Don't let some punk like Derek make you feel like your worthless because you aren't. You are smart, beautiful, and strong. And you're my best friend and I don't know about you but I don't like to see my best friend cry," Stiles fussed. Allison did't know what to say now. Stiles had completly left her speechless, although she probably wasn't going to say anything anyway. Now she just abosolutely knew that she didn't know how to reply to that.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like to see you cry either," She added. Stiles smiled at her and laid down next to her. She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist as he draped his arm over her shoulder. She laid her head down on his chest and they were both quiet.

"Do you believe Derek?" Allison asked.

"To be honest? Yes, I do. I mean Derek has not cared about anybody like this in a while and I just have a feeling that whatever he does that it is for Lydia's good being. Poor girl's already been through enough to make her go insane. I mean she finds out about her immunity, her ex-boyfriend almost dies because of supernatural forces, and now she brought back into that stuff. Although she brought it upon herself when she got involved with Derek," Stiles explained.

"I hate to say this because I can't stand him, but I believe that he was telling us the truth as well," Allison sighed, "I mean his body didn't tense up when he'd respond to our questions. He wasn't nervous, and his story was on track so it's obvious that he didn't make it up. Plus, he was surprised when we came through the door, like he didn't know, if he was involved, that there were going to be FBI agents showing up at his front door."

"I do have to say though, I think he's hiding something from us," Stiles added.

"Well that's Derek. There is no telling what he's hiding, there's no telling what's being hidden from him," Allison responded. Stiles nodded.

He had to admit that there was something fishy happening. But it was all in day's work and he just couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole and back to his and Allison's apartment back in LA.

Just another day going by and they still haven't figured this out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
